Uma Parte
by SeleneM
Summary: [ONESHOT] Shanks tinha jurado sobre sua vida que guardaria aquele segredo, mas estava na hora de Luffy saber a verdade. [TERMINADA]


**Disclaimer:** One Piece pertence à Eiichiro Oda e empresas autorizadas, essa fic é um trabalho de fã para fã sem quaisquer tipo de fins lucrativos.

 **N/A:** _Oi, gente! Minha primeira fanfic nesse fandom, espero que não fique tão ruim. Eu não estou atualizada quando ao anime/mangá, na verdade, estou bem pra trás e eu sei que essa minha ideia provavelmente nunca será canon, mas eu precisava escrever porque... Bom, vocês vão ver._

 _O capítulo não foi revisado, então perdoem-me por qualquer erro._

 _Boa leitura, a gente se vê lá embaixo._

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

 **Uma Parte**

"Luffy, você chegou mais longe do que qualquer outro pirata" ainda conseguia visualizar o sorriso triste de Shanks quando o ruivo subiu à bordo do Thousand Sunny naquela manhã nublada "Está na hora de você saber a verdade".

O jovem capitão dos Chapéu de Palha mirava o horizonte, pensativo, enquanto seguiam o Red Force para além de Laftel, acabou que o One Piece não estava naquela ilha, procuraram tão incansavelmente que até mesmo a perseverança de Luffy se viu abalada e no fim aceitaram que "aquele lugar" que o velho Roger tinha citado não era aquela ilha.

Dois dias depois, Shanks apareceu.

"Venha, Luffy, eu vou te levar ao One Piece" ele tinha dito, e a tripulação do ruivo estava anormalmente quieta, o que era sinistro. Foi isso, na verdade, que fez o moreno seguir o Yonkou, do contrario teria apenas mandado Shanks para longe e dizer que não precisava de ajuda para encontrar o lendário tesouro, pois ele seria o homem que se tornaria o Rei dos Piratas.

No entanto, apesar de Luffy sempre fazer o papel de palhaço sem noção, até mesmo ele podia perceber que havia algo muito errado em toda aquela história.

Desembarcaram em uma ilha que o moreno nem fazia ideia do nome e sinceramente, não se importava, seus companheiros do Thousand Sunny mantinham uma distância respeitosa que dizia "Nós sabemos que você quer ficar sozinho, mas estamos aqui de qualquer maneira para te apoiar". Shanks desembarcou sozinho do Red Force e isso foi o que fez Luffy perceber que o que quer que fosse que o ruivo queria lhe mostrar, seus companheiros não poderiam ver, ao menos não por enquanto.

Com um aceno solene, ficaram para trás, confiando que seu capitão recorreria a eles se preciso fosse.

\- Venha, Luffy. - disse o ruivo começando a andar entre a vegetação - Você se lembra o que diziam a respeito do Barba Branca e o One Piece?

\- Sim - o moreno respondeu sério - Que ele era o homem que chegou mais perto de encontrar o One Piece.

\- Bom... É verdade que o Barba Branca estava próximo do One Piece, mas a verdade mesmo é que o One Piece nunca esteve escondido, pelo menos não do Barba Branca... E nem de você.

O detentor do chapéu de palha parou onde estava, cerrando os punhos e rangendo os dentes.

\- O que você quer dizer, Shanks? - perguntou sério - VOCÊ ESTEVE BRINCANDO COMIGO TODOS ESSES ANOS? - gritou, desesperado.

\- Um pouco mais à frente, estamos quase lá - o Yonkou não se deixou abalar, Luffy não seria Luffy sem algum escândalo, e naquele momento o jovem pirata tinha todas as razões do mundo para estar bravo. - Eu deixei que todos pensassem que eu os tinha posto numa ilha perto de Marineford, eu não quero que sejam incomodados por indignos. Sabe, Luffy... Todos se perguntam qual o significado de "One Piece" - voltou a andar sem olhar para trás - Hoje em dia é comumente aceito que significa "Peça Única", um tesouro sem igual, mas pense, Luffy, eu tenho certeza que você já chegou a cogitar isso, o que o One Piece era de verdade, o que Gol D. Roger precisou esconder do Governo Mundial e se certificar que ninguém encontraria.

E então o seu mundo, meticulosamente construído em cima de um ideal, de um sonho, ruiu assim que viu o que estava à frente.

Dois túmulos.

Barba Branca e Ace.

Luffy deixou-se cair sobre onde jazia o corpo de seu amado irmão; o fato de Ace e Sabo não terem seu sangue não fazia diferença, eram seus irmãos e os amava, foi um baque duro o suficiente pensar ter perdido Sabo quando eram crianças, mas perder Ace...

Perder Ace quase foi sua ruína.

Ainda podia reviver aquele dia, aquele maldito dia em que Ace morreu em seus braços, podia ver o sorriso nos lábios moribundos, ainda conseguia ouvir as últimas palavras de seu irmão logo após ele interceptar o golpe de Akainu, golpe que era dirigido a Luffy. A grande ironia da vida em saber que tudo o que tinha feito foi para salvar Ace de ser morto pela Marinha... E acabou sendo ele a causa da morte do irmão.

Ainda podia sentir o choque que tomou seu corpo, impedindo-o de reagir, impedindo-o de aceitar.

Shanks manteve um silêncio respeitoso enquanto via o pirata mais novo chorar sobre o túmulo do irmão. Sabia o que tinha acontecido depois, sabia que Luffy só tinha conseguido se reerguer graças à ajuda de seus nakamas. Não era segredo que Ace desejava que Barba Branca fosse o Rei dos Piratas à despeito do sonho do irmão, mas naquele momento, naquele momento final, Luffy tinha recebido a bênção do portador da Mera Mera no Mi e como uma Ave Fênix o homem-borracha renasceu disposto a tudo para que o sacrifício de seu irmão não tivesse sido em vão.

Luffy foi muito mais além do que Shanks jamais imaginou.

\- Esse era o segredo que a tripulação de Roger jurou guardar com suas vidas - disse o ruivo quebrando o silêncio - Ace sempre soube que era o filho de Roger, mas ele nunca soube que era o One Piece, o tesouro mais precioso do Rei dos Piratas, _Uma Parte_ de dois portadores da Determinação de D. Rouge foi mesmo uma mulher incrível.

Mais silêncio se sucedeu até que o jovem chapéu de palha conseguisse controlar os soluços e falar de modo a ser compreendido.

\- Por quê? Depois de todo esse tempo, Shanks... Por quê?

\- Como eu disse, eu jurei manter esse segredo com a minha vida, não podia simplesmente te dizer; quando me disse quando ia atrás do One Piece, eu quis ver até onde você poderia chegar sendo também portador da Determinação de D, assim como Roger foi... Barba Branca, claro que ele soube de alguma forma, mas nós concordamos em te contar apenas se você chegasse ao Novo Mundo, mas depois tudo aquilo aconteceu e... Bom, aqui estamos.

Luffy secou suas lágrimas, levantando-se, puxou o chapéu de palha de volta para a sua cabeça e deu uma última olhada para o local de descanso eterno de Ace.

Não poderia ter tudo, era uma alegria que Sabo estivesse vivo e que a Mera Mera no Mi estivesse com ele. Ace tinha sofrido muito em vida sabendo de sua linhagem, achando-se indigno de viver, mas pelo menos no momento de sua morte o moreno de sardas soube o quanto era amado, não só por Luffy, não só por Garp ou Barba Branca, também por seus subordinados. Ace era uma chama que iluminava o caminho de todos à sua volta, enchia-os de calor, respeito e confiança. E Luffy sempre foi uma mariposa.

\- Como se sente sabendo que é o Rei dos Piratas? - o Yonkou aproximou-se do mais novo, colocando sua mão no ombro deste. - Que você foi escolhido pelo próprio One Piece?

Monkey D. Luffy, o capitão da tripulação do Chapéu de Palha, o filho do líder revolucionário Monkey D. Dragon, o neto do grande Herói da Marinha Monkey D. Garp, o portador da Gomu Gomu no Mi, o homem com uma recompensa de ฿ 500,000,000 por sua cabeça... O Rei dos Piratas.

\- Jamais diga isso a alguém, Shanks - sua voz, normalmente tão enérgica, tinha um tom solene - Deixe que lembrem dele pela vida que ele escolheu, pelo que ele conquistou, meu irmão era Ace dos Punhos de Fogo, o Comandante da Segunda Divisão dos Piratas do Barba Branca e antes disso foi Capitão dos Piratas Spade. Se descobrirem que Ace era o One Piece, tudo o que ele já fez vai ser esquecido.

Shanks observava satisfeito a reação do mais novo enquanto este retomava o caminho que tinha seguido até ali, de volta aos navios.

\- Eu recuso o título de Rei dos Piratas por qualquer ligação com o One Piece - declarou o moreno sentindo o assombro do Yonkou - Esse título será meu, mas eu o conseguirei por conquistar o Novo Mundo, eu irei além do que Gol D. Roger jamais foi, eu serei reconhecido por todos os piratas dos oceanos e pela própria Marinha e depois disso absolutamente ninguém vai me contestar.

Shanks sorriu, Luffy sempre seria Luffy, sempre iria pelo caminha mais difícil, qualquer outra reação seria inesperada. Ele definitivamente era portador da Determinação de D.

\- Eu não tenho a menor dúvida de que você vai conseguir - o ruivo declarou.

Aos poucos conseguia ver os contornos dos dois navios ancorados na costa, Luffy dirigiu-se direto do Thousand Sunny, mas não sem antes virar-se para Shanks uma última vez e colocar o seu melhor sorriso na cara.

\- Desculpe, Shanks, mas vou ficar com o seu chapéu de palha por mais algum tempo. - declarou.

O Yonkou apenas sorriu.

\- Sua promessa, continua, moleque, me devolva apenas quando for o Rei dos Piratas.

Suas aventuras continuariam ainda, os sonhos dos seus nakamas também ainda estavam por se realizar.

 **\- FIM -**

* * *

 **N/A:** _Ai gente, espero mesmo que não tenha ficado ruim, eu fiz uma parte do capítulo totalmente às cegas._

 _E... Bom, o Ace ser o One Piece foi algo que eu sempre imaginei desde antes de eu começar a acompanhar o anime, é algo até... Poético._

 _Kissus, See ya!_


End file.
